Doors of safes, vaults, strong rooms, container and similar security closures (collectively called “safes” in this application) usually have at least one and preferably several safe bolts that reciprocate from a non-locking position to an extended locking position. In the locking position, the safe bolts extend from the safe door into the adjacent safe walls. When the safe has more than one bolt, bolt works connect the bolts. The bolt works include linkages that move the safe bolts simultaneously when a user turns a handle. A locking device cooperates with the bolt works to secure the safe bolts in their extended locking position.
Swing bolt or rotary bolt locking devices mount a bolt for pivoting between locked and unlocked positions. This application refers to the swing bolt within the locking device as the “bolt,” “swing bolt,” or “locking bolt.” The bolts that secure the safe door to the rest of the safe are called “safe bolts.” In the locked position, part of the locking bolt projects out of the housing and interferes with a portion of the mechanical bolt works, thereby preventing the bolt works from moving the safe bolts to the unlocked position. When the user enters the correct combination, the lock mechanism allows the locking bolt to pivot to the unlocked position within the housing, thus allowing the user to open the safe door.
Rectilinear bolt locking devices operate in a similar manner. In particular, rectilinear bolt locking devices mount a bolt within a housing for moving between locked and unlocked positions. Thus, instead of pivoting like rotary bolts, linear bolts slide into and out of the locking device housing. When the user enters the correct combination, the lock mechanism allows the locking bolt to slide into the housing. For purposes of explanation and example, the remainder of the background discussion will focus on rotary type locking devices.
In general, a handle on the outside of the safe connects to the bolt works. Rotating the handle initiates movement of the bolt works. If the user enters the correct combination which unlocks or releases the locking bolt, the bolt works can pivot the rotary bolt so that the rotary bolt does not project from the housing. This unlocked position permits the bolt works to continue moving the safe bolts to the unlocked condition, allowing the operator to open the safe. If, however, the rotary bolt is locked, the rotary bolt blocks movement of the bolt works, preventing the bolt works from withdrawing the safe bolts.
The locking mechanism within the lock housing blocks the bolt from pivoting to the unlocked position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,870 and 5,142,890 to Uydeda utilizes a linear solenoid within the housing. Uyeda discloses a solenoid plunger that directly engages the locking bolt. Alternatively, the solenoid plunger engages a locking plate that projects against the bolt. When the plunger or plate engages the bolt, the bolt normally cannot rotate to an unlocked position.
An electronic combination entry system controls the solenoid. Typically, the user enters the combination through a digital input pad. Internal circuitry senses entry of the correct combination and sends an electrical signal to the solenoid. The signal causes the solenoid to withdraw a plunger, which, in turn, allows the locking plate to disengage the locking bolt. The user rotates a handle which in turn manipulates the bolt works. Part of the bolt works pushes on the locking bolt to rotate the bolt about a shaft to the unlocked position. The bolt works then withdraws the safe bolts.
One design of a lock assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,519 to Gartner. Gartner discloses a solenoid mounted within a housing and a plunger on the solenoid that engages a locking plate. When the lock is in the locked condition, the locking plate engages the locking bolt, preventing the swing bolt from pivoting. When a user enters the correct combination, the plunger disengages the locking plate so that the latter is free to slide out of its engagement with the locking bolt.
Unfortunately, mechanisms such as the one disclosed in '519 to Gartner provide insufficient protection against unauthorized access into the safe. Solutions such as those disclosed by Gartner and Uyeda that utilize linear solenoids to control movement of a plunger into and out of a locking bolt or a locking plate provide insufficient protection against unauthorized entry into a safe. In the locked position, the plunger connected to the linear solenoid is extended such that it engages with, for example, a rotary locking bolt. In the unlocked position, the plunger retracts such that it no longer engages with the locking plate, thereby allowing the locking bolt to freely rotate. A problem arises when the linear solenoid, an electromagnetic device, receives a “shock.” Shock can be a result of physical tampering, applied force, vibration, etc. Typically, when a linear solenoid receives a shock, it causes an extended shaft (or in this case, the plunger) to retract in reaction to the shock. This poses a problem because the retraction of the plunger without entering the correct combination would effectively allow unauthorized access into the safe despite the addition of a notch and safety key feature.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lock having a blocking device that is simple to assemble, cost efficient, and that can reliably block access under force and shock.